


Elveszet ,és elopott emlékek

by irenemardekar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Good Lucius Malfoy, Lost Child, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Memory Magic, Time Travel, Time Turner, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenemardekar/pseuds/irenemardekar
Summary: Sziasztok kezdő, amatőr író vagyok ,és ez az első ficem.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok kezdő, amatőr író vagyok ,és ez az első ficem.

1980 . agusztus. 8. 

A dermesztő varázs váratlanul ,és meglehetösen erősen találta el a lányt.   
\- Tudtam ,hogy tulságosan is okos vagy ahoz, hogy összerakd a darabokat. – szólalt meg a háta mögöt egy hátborzongatóan ismerős hang.   
Dombledore lassan a lány elé lépkedet. 

Hermione rémülten figyelte ahogy a férfi az alvó kisfiához lép ,és a karjaiba veszi a gyermekét.  
\- Kérem Professzor ne tegye ezt…. – könyörgöt könnyes szemmel a lány , miközben kétségbeesseten probált felszabadulni a dermesztö varázs alol. Szinte elemésztette az a tudat ,hogy az fordul ellene akiben a legjobban bizzót.   
\- Sajnálom Hermione ,de nem ebben az idöbe tartozol… - csóválta meg a fejét az idös varázsló, és felemelt pálcával a lányra mutatott.   
\- Maga csinálta az egészet! - síkoltott rá Hermione - Hagyni fogja, hogy Perselus gyülölje a saját fiát ,egy olyan nö véget aki sosem törödöt vele?   
Sziszegte , miközben kétségbeeseten probált a fiához jutni.  
\- Meg fogod majd érteni ,hogy mindezt a nagyobb jó érdekében teszem…. – folytatta Domledore rendithetetlenül.  
\- Megfogom ölni…. – vicsorogta a lány amikor rájött , hogy nem tud ész érvekell a férfira hatni.  
\- Nem, Hermione, mert nem fogom hagyni, hogy bemocskold a lelkedet azért amit ellened ,és a családod ellen tettem. Sajnos mindez muszály ,és majd megfogod érteni.


	2. Chapter 2

1991 Szeptember 1.

Perselus,csak félig figyelt oda ,és halgatta Minerve beszédét az első éveseknek. Ami ugyan az volt mint minden évben. Őszintén szólva kevésbé foglalkozott vele amikor megkezdődött a válagatás. Szigoru pillantása az ujjonal érkezett mardekárosokra esett akiket majd az elmult 7 évben tanitani fog.  
\- Hermione Granger. – halotta meg a nevet, amitöl kiszáradt a torka, és egy pillanatra tágra nyilt szemmel nézzet a bokroos hajú kislányra aki a székre ült, hogy a süveg kiválasza számára a házat.  
Egyetlen egy diák sem vette észre Minerva professzor hangjában a pillanyatnyi csuklást amikor kiejtette a lány nevét.  
Perselus megprobált nem oda nézni ,de elkapta a kolégáinak a tekintetét.  
A fej asztalnál néma csend lett ,és a fejek először Albus Dumbledore , majd Perselus Piton felé fordultak.  
Perselus úgy érezte, mintha állomba lenne amikor a fekete szemével a lányt követte, a szája remeget, és úgy kapaszkodott az asztal széleibe, mintha az élete fügne rajta.  
Merlinnek legyen hála, egyetlen egy diák sem vette észre ezt.  
Ő egy Griffendéles lesz. – gondolta Piton sötéten, miközben a kislány a székre ült, hogy rátegyék a kalapot a fejére.  
Amikor a kalap azt kiáltotta ,hogy …  
\- GRIFFENDÉL! – Minerva egy győzedelmes pillanatra a fej asztal felé fordult ,és diadalmasan Perselusra vigyorgot, mielött vissza fordult a többi diák felé.  
Perselus keserü mosolyal nézte ahogy a kislány megkönnyebülten a Griffendér asztalhoz ment ahol üdvözölték a társai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ SS~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Ho van? – Kérdezte Perselus jóval késöbb az öreget , felalá járkálva az igazgató íródájába.  
\- Perselus fiam , nem tudom hogy miröl besz… - kezdte az öreg varázsló ,ám Perselus durván félbeszakitotta.  
\- Ne játsz velem Albus! Jól tudod, hogy miröl beszélek. A kislány az övé?  
-Igen. – sóhajtott fel , Dumbledore,és leült a székére. – A kis Hermione Granger 1990 április 15. Születet. Rá egy év mulva, hogy útóljára találkoztál vele.  
\- Holvan? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten a fiatalabik varázsló. – Holvan az anyja? Miért nem találtam rá sosem? – kérdezte Perselus.  
\- Sajnálom, de nem monddhatom meg. – válaszolta szomoruan Dumbledore.  
\- Miért nem? – kérdezte Perselus könyörgö hangon. – Ha tudod ,hogy hol van , miért nem mondhatod meg nekem?  
\- Mert ö kért meg erre.  
\- Albus … kérem…- Könyörgöt Piton.  
\- Sajnálom Perselus , de nem segíthetek. Viszont megkell védelmezned a gyermekét. Megkell védened Hermione gyermekét.  
\- És mégis mitöl? – kérdezte elkeseredetten Perselus miközben keserüen arra gondolt, hogy a lány milyen könnyen megfeledkezet róla, ha rá egy év mulva már gyermeket szült valaki másnak.  
\- A sötét nagyúr vissza fog térni…. – mondta baljóslatuan az öreg.  
\- Dehát nem is ö a kiválasztott!  
\- Meg kell védened Harryt, és minden erőforrást kéznél kell tartanod és amikot kitör a háború akkor legyözhese Voldemort . Ezért a fiúnak fel kell készülnie. Hermione Granger szerves része sikerének, Perselus. Tudod ezt, függetlenül attól, hogy bevallod ezt vagy sem. - kezdte Dumbledore  
Perselus érezte a halálos csapdát, és tehetetlennek érezte magát, mert nem tudta kikerülni ,és mire  
Dumbledore befejezte azt amit elakart mondani Peselusnak addigra Peselus úgy érezte magát mint egy halálra ítélt… mert voltaképpen az is volt. Tudtta, hogy milyen áldózatott kiván töle a gazember.  
Perselus dühösen elvonult mentorától. – És mi van velem? - követelte dühösen. - Mi van az én boldogságomal?  
Dumbledore hidegen nézet rá. - Természetesen csak te tudsz válaszolni erre a kérdésre.  
Perselus dühösen fujtatott, majd Hermionra gondolva beleegyezöen lehajtotta a fejét.  
\- Erröl senki sem tudhat. –sutogtta meggyötört hangon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ SS~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perselus megállt az osztályterme elött és elkeseredeten lehajtotta a fejét. Keserűen gondolt arra, hogy retteget félelmet keltö tanárnak kellet lennie és hogy nem szabad kedves lennni a lányhoz. Hogy mindvégig egy szívtelen gazemert kell játszania De megígérte magának, hogy bármi áron de megfogja védeni őt.  
Ez a háború még nem ért véget, de gondoskodni fog arról, hogy a fény oldala nyerjen. És Hermione lányát biztonságban fogja tartani. Vet egy mély levegőt,rendezte az arcvonásait,és nagy robajal kinyitotta az ajtót.  
\- Nálam nem fognak ostoba varázsigéket kántálni és pálcával hadonászni.Éppezért...nem sokan lesznek maguk között akik ráéreznek a bájitalkészítés nemes tudományának szépségére; de azon kevesek,a kiválasztottak, akiknek... érzékük van hozzá. Ők megtanulhatják az elmét elbódítani,az érzékeket tévútra csalni. Megtudják hogyan kell dicsőséget forralni, hírnevet a palackba és dugó alá rejteni a halált. – Mondta Perselus a szemét mindvégig James Potter fián tartva. A fiú a lány mellet ült figyelembe sem véve azt,hogy beszélt.  
A kis pimasz.  
\- Lehet persze,hogy egyesek olyan bámulatos képességek bírtokában érkeztek ide hozzánk, a Roxfortba, hogy úgy érzik, NEM kell figyelniük az órámon. – mondta gúnyosan Perslus, mire a kislány megbökte a kis takonyt aki végre méltoztatott rá nézni.  
\- Harry Potter. A mi új üdvöskénk.Feleljen Potter úr, mit kapok ha ürömteába őrölt aszfodéloszgyökeret keverek? – kérdezte jól tudva , hogy a fiú nem tudja a választ. A kislány felemelte a kezét ,és integetni kezdet.  
Ezek szerint Hermione lánya ép olyan okos , mint az anyja. – gondolta Perselus összeszorult szível ,de megkeményitette a szívét ,és tudomást sem vett a lány feltartott kezéröl.  
A fiú megrázzta a fejét.  
\- Nem tudja? – húzzta fel gunyosan a szemöldökét. - Na próbáljuk meg újra.Ha szereznie kellene egy bezoárt,Potter hol keresné? – a kislány újra kétségbeesetten felemelte a kezét,de ö ismét tudomást sem vett róla.  
\- Nem tudom tanár úr.- felelte Harry.  
\- Sisakvirág és farkasölőfű.Mi a különbség? – kérdezte mire a lány keze ismét a magasba lendült,és ,ugy integetet vele mint zászló a szélben. A férfi egy pillanatra bosszusan nézzet a lányra.  
\- Nem tudom tanár úr.- felelte Harry.  
\- Ejnye, ejnye. Úgy látszik nem minden a hírnév.Egyetért,Potter úr? – kérdezte gúnyosan. Aztán a lányra meredt ,és egy hosszú pillanatig összekapcsolódott a tekintetük. Perselus könnyedén a lány fejébe jutott , Hermione gyakorlatilag sikoltozta a kérdéseire adott helyes válaszokat. Olyan hangosan, hogy szinte kétségbeesetten ugrot ki a fejéböl.  
\- De úgy látom, Hermione tudja. Miért nem őt kérdezi?- hallota meg Potter szemtelen kérdését amitöl néhányan felnevettek  
\- Ülj le, te lány - csattant fel Piton hangja mégesen. Majd hidegen Haryre bámult.  
\- Tájékoztatásul közlöm, Potter, hogy az üröm és az aszfodélosz keveréke altató hatású, olyannyira, hogy az élő halál eszenciájának is nevezik. A bezoár a kecske gyomrából kivett kő, védelmet nyújt a legtöbb méreggel szemben. Ami a sisakvirágot és a farkasölőfüvet illeti, a kettő egy és ugyanaz. Ebrontófűnek avagy Aconitumnak is nevezik. Nos,mire várnak? Miért nem jegyzetelnek?  
Nézet körbe felhúzott szemöldökel Perselus.  
A diákok zajosan kotorászni kezdtek lúdtoll és pergamen után. Perselus ,eszrevette a lány csalódot arckifejezését. Az arckifejezése szinte nyitot könyv volt a számára amely azt kiabálta ,hogy  
“Én tudtam ezt ! “  
\- És egy pontot levonok a Griffendél háztól, Potter szemtelen válaszáért. – mondta kárörvendöen majd megfordulva az íróasztalához sétált ,és leült.  
Ahogy lehajolva a kezébe vette a tollát, felnézzet ,és a pillantása találkozot Hermione Grangerével.  
Egy hosszú pillanatig összekapcsolódott a tekintetük addig amíg a kislány zavartan lenem vette róla a a szemét.  
\- Nyitsátok ki a könyvet az 57 oldalon. - Monddta zengö hangon miközben gondolataiban a rég elveszet szerelmére az ő Hermionjére gondolt.


End file.
